Survivor's Guilt
by Sharptooth
Summary: Two years after the war, a broken Harry Potter nightly drowns his sorrows in alcohol. A woman from his past walks in and launches him on a dangerous adventure to recover the two people who mean more to him than life itself. AU H/G old fic on my 'puter
1. A Face From the Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. Blantant rip-off from Chumbawumba used without remorse...

**Survivor's Guilt**

**Chapter One: A Face From the Past  
**

It had taken her some time to track him down. It seemed that he did not want to be found, in spite of his celebrity status. He had almost literally fallen off the face of the planet.

She tracked him to a small pub in a small town in Ireland. It turned out that _Finnegan's _was owned by one of her old school mates. She had always gotten on well with him. She hoped that their shared past would count for something when she went into his establishment.

She walked into the pub like she owned the place. Always best to make an entrance, she thought as heads turned to see her. A few stares and not just a couple of wolf whistles greeted her as she sauntered up to the bar.

"Ah lass, I never did expect to see you pass through my doors. It is good to see you again." The proprietor himself greeted her with a cold bottle of butterbeer as she sat down on a barstool.

"As it is to see you too, Seamus," she replied with a demure smile. "It's been a long time."

"Aye, too long. How's Lavender?"

"She's doing very well, as you already know," she said with a knowing wink.

"Aye, that I do," he replied with a chuckle. "Now, what can I do for you? Surely ye didna come all this way just to see me."

"You know me too well Seamus. Actually I came looking for a mutual acquaintance, if you catch my meaning," she whispered to him.

"Ah, you'd be looking for Harry then, would you?"

"I have some business with him, yes."

"That'd be him over in the corner there," he said, gesturing towards a far table. "He comes in here every day at opening, and drinks either till we close, or till he passes out. 'Tis a shame to see, it really is. Always pays in cash though. His money's always good in my book, after what the poor bastard's been through. We owe him everything, we do."

"You'll get no argument from me Seamus. I'm well aware of what he's done. I'm also very much aware of what he's lost. Everything and then some. No wonder he's here all the time. If I'd gone through what he had, I'd drink to forget as well."

She watched in fascination as he reached for the first bottle on the table. There were four bottles in all. The gaunt young man looked carefully at it, as if making sure that it was what he thought it was, and placed it to his lips. He took a long draught from it, and then let out a long sigh, setting the bottle back down.

She looked back to Seamus. "It's always the same," he said. "Firs' he takes a swig of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. Then he'll sit there for a few minutes and take a big swill o' Russian vodka. After he's had a couple of minutes to process that one he takes a pull off a bottle o' Aussie lager. Used ta drink it from the pint, until he started breakin' me glasses, then I started just givin' 'im the bo'les, I did." He shook his head miserably. "Then he swigs down a shot o' hard cider as some sorta chaser. After a while he starts all over again.

"Every night?"

"Aye lass, ev'ry night."

"And that's all he does, just sit there and drink?"

"Oh no. Often times he'll stand up and sing. Likes to sing the ole 'ogwart's song. I think it reminds him of better times. Course, they'd be a lot better for 'Im. 'adn't lost as much then, 'ad he?"

She looked over to him, pain in her eyes. "Why does it always happen to the best ones, Seamus? He treated me well at school. He let me have my moment in the spotlight, back in fourth year."

"That he did lass. It was a difficult time for him ya know."

"I do now. I don't think I did then."

"Now, I think he'd welcome back those concerns. It must have been hard to see his best friend struck down like that."

"And his fiancé, don't forget that."

"Aye. Rumor says that she sacrificed herself that he might succeed."

"She did Seamus. I'll never in all my years forget that. Harry was broken from watching Ron murdered in front of him. She grabbed the murder weapon, a wicked looking dagger and, looking him straight in the eye, muttered a spell and drove it into her own heart. He watched the light of life fade from her eyes as she died in his arms. I've never seen anything like it in my life. It was like he became filled with a righteous anger. You-Know-Who never stood a chance."

"What spell was it that she said?"

"I don't know, but the incantation was in latin. I looked it up afterwards. It translates as '_love's true sacrifice provides the way, the truth and the life_.' Harry took the Big Bad apart in a moment. I don't think he even knew he was dead. I got there a few moments later. Harry had already collapsed by this time. They carted him and Hermione off straight to St. Mungo's."

"Whatever happened to her after that?"

"She's been in the psych ward since them. Took it even harder than he did. They're all heroes of the war you know."

"Aye, I'd heard that. I heard that they have a memorial to all those that fell in the war."

"It's at the Ministry building. Harry was there for the dedication, but he disapparated before they could get him to say anything. No-one knew where he had gone. It took me a long time to track him down Seamus."

"Ah lassie, I don't ever tell on a patron, especially not one that I owe as much to as I do to him."

She nodded and looked back at Harry. He was rousing himself to take a drink from the fourth bottle now.

"You better get to him before he gets too far along lass, if you want him to be coherent 'nuff to un'erstan'."

She nodded and got up to walk over to the table. "Hello Harry," she said, her voice a pleasantly friendly contralto.

Harry picked his head up off of the table. It appeared that he hadn't bathed in probably a month, at least. The stench was formidable. His clothes reminded her of professor Lupin's during third year. They were very thread bare, and stained, as if he just didn't care what he looked like, though truthfully, he probably didn't.

His eyes took a few moments to focus on her. "'Vati?"

"Yes Harry, it's me, Parvati."

"What you doin' here, 'Vati?"

"Why looking for you silly."

"'m a mess…"

"Yes Harry, you are. I'm here to change that."

"Why?"

"Because an old friend wants to see you Harry, and I promised her that I'd find you."

"Huh?"

"As articulate as ever, I see. Come on Harry, let's get you cleaned up." She grabbed his arm and moved to pull him away from the table.

"Don' wanna go. Not worth anyone's time 'more."

"Far be it from me to disagree with the great Harry Potter, but there's someone that wants to see you, you git. Now get up off that chair and come with me. We have to make you presentable. You happen to stink Harry."

"Know that. Who wants to see me?"

"Hermione."

"What?"

"She's waiting to see you Harry. She recovered a few days ago. I've been searching for you ever since. I've been working with her for the last two years at St. Mungo's. Now are you coming with me Harry? Or do I have to go and disappoint a lady for you?"

"No… I'll come. You'll help me 'Vati? She mustn't see me like this." He looked very worried all of a sudden.

"Of course I will Harry." She reached an arm under his arm and hoisted him out of his chair, supporting his meager weight easily. "Let's go and get you cleaned up." She turned her head to look over to the bar.

"I owe you one Seamus. Thanks."

"No problem Parvati. Come back sometime. I'll buy you a drink."

"I'd like that Seamus. See you Friday night? Say around seven?"

"I'll be here. See you then. Take care of him, lass." He waved at her as she steered Harry out the door of the pub.

**Author's Note: **Just a little seven chapter fic that I found on my computer. I hope that you like it.

Has hints of H/Hr, but is actually, unabashedly, H/G. Came from a plot bunny I got while listening to Chumbawumba's _Tubthumping _and reading Steve Perry's _Brother Death_.


	2. An Overdue Visit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note: **For those of you who are Harry/Ginny fans, this fic will take a little time to develop, so please be patient with me. Thanks.

**Chapter 2: An Overdue Visit**

Six Months later.

Hermione padded softly through the door separating their bedrooms. She gazed down at Harry's still slumbering form. He was obviously still knackered from the night before. They had stayed up half the night comforting each other. Today was sure to prove to be a very taxing day.

"Harry, wake up," she whispered. She was rewarded by seeing him stir slightly. After six months of hard, patient work neither of them were waking up in the middle of the night anymore, screaming from dreams of what they had had to endure.

It had seemed like a natural thing for them to move in to a flat together in Diagon Alley. They were best friends after all, and they had been to hell and back together. It allowed them to spend many a night together on the couch sharing mutual comfort from the horrors of war.

"Harry, we've got to get ready to go. Molly's expecting us."

He sat bolt upright in bed at that pronouncement. "Merlin's beard! Is that today?"

"Yes Harry, it's today. In about an hour actually. Now, get out of bed you sleepy git," she said while slapping him playfully on the arm. She was rewarded with a smile from him, one of the few he ever gave these days.

"Alright already. Slave driver." He got out of bed with a growl and padded to the loo. Hermione was amazed that he seemed completely comfortable walking past her in only his boxers. Shaking her head she walked out to the kitchen and pulled out a couple of instant breakfasts (just add your wand and stir).

"What do you feel like today? Eggs and toast, or chipped beef on sourdough?" she called out.

"Chipped beef!" came his muffled reply over running water. "Do we have any spotted dick?"

She grinned at that. He always asked for the same thing. He was so predictable sometimes. At least he had loosened up enough to let her make things for him, even if it was pre-packaged. She wasn't much of a cook after all. He was a lot better, truth be told.

A few minutes later he came out and settled down at the table. "So, are you ready for this Harry?" she asked.

"What? Chipped beef? Of course I am, I love chipped beef."

"No, and stop changing the subject. You know what I'm talking about."

Harry sighed and conjured a cup of coffee. "Yeah, I know what you're talking about 'Mione. No, I'm not really ready for this, but it needs to be done."

"It'll be okay Harry, I'll be there with you."

"I'm scared stiff 'Mione. How do I face the mother of my best mate and my lover after I went and got the two of them killed? She must hate me."

"Harry, we've been over this before. Molly doesn't hate you. It's not in her to hate you. She loves you as a son."

"But how do I tell her what had happened?"

"We'll get through it together Harry."

"Promise 'Mione?"

"Of course Harry. I'll be right there with you. Remember, Ron was my best friend too. I loved him as well. We were going to get married after the war was over."

"I remember all too well Hermione. I still feel the pangs of guilt over that too. You don't know how much it means that you forgave me."

"Harry, there was nothing to forgive. You had been beaten senseless at the time that Ron died. You couldn't save him. It was Voldemort that killed him, not you."

"I know that here," he said pointing to his forehead, then moved his finger to his heart, "but I can't get it to stick here."

"Oh Harry, you've got to let it go. We both lost the one we cared for the most in that battle. The only way we can get through it is together, but only if we can let it go."

"I don't know if I can. I don't know if I really want to let it go Hermione."

"You have to Harry. You can never truly be happy if you don't."

"Hermione, you've helped me through so much. You've made me even want to live again, but I don't know that I'm ready to forgive myself yet."

"Well maybe this will help, this visit."

"I hope so 'Mione, I hope so."

(**********)

They apparated with a pair of sharp cracks on the front lawn of the Burrow. It was just as Harry remembered. He was washed over with a wave of nostalgia. His knees almost buckled and his face became ashen. He sagged slightly, and Hermione was there to support him. He looked at her with such a grateful look that she actually blushed.

He had just regained his composure when the door flew open and Molly Weasley came flying out of the entrance. "Harry! Hermione!" She grabbed the two of them in a tight embrace, one of the few that Harry had received in over two years. He awkwardly returned her hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," he started.

"Harry, call me Molly. You're an adult now." She smiled warmly at both of them. "I'm so glad that you came. I've missed you so much."

"Well, we both had issues we, erm, had to work through," he stammered.

A slight frown crossed over her face, but it was quickly replaced with one of her warm Weasley smiles. "I'm sure you did Harry, we all had to. But, you're here now, and that's what matters."

She led them in and sat them down at the table. She was getting some tea when a strangled noise came from the hallway.

Harry turned and saw Fred and George standing there, their mouths agape at the sight of him. He gulped as he saw undisguised hatred in their eyes.

"Mum! How could you…"

"Let this, this…"

"Monster in your home?"

"After what he did…"

"FRED! GEORGE! STOP IT THIS INSTANT! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO HIM?" Molly was furious. They stopped and looked at Harry. They were taken aback by what they saw.

He was shaking like a leaf. Unabashed tears were streaming down his face. He looked like he was going to bolt for the nearest rabbit hole and never come out again.

"But Mum!"

"He stood there while…"

"His fiancé…"

"Killed herself!"

"SHE WASN'T MY FIANCE!" Harry's scream stopped them dead. He was on his feet now, still shaking, still crying, but there was something else there, something dangerous, something deadly.

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Molly, concern etched on her features.

He turned to face her. "She wasn't my fiancé, we weren't engaged anymore… she was my wife…"

Molly let out a little cry and covered her mouth with her hands. Harry whirled back at the twins. "Don't you realize that I replay that scene in my mind every day? We had just eloped that morning. We didn't even get to have a honeymoon. I couldn't even move when Ron died, and then Ginny grabbed that damned knife and sacrificed herself to give me the strength to kill Voldemort. I should have died then! NOT HER!" He had been whispering, but his voice had slowly risen in pitch and volume until it was a yell.

"I lost everything that day. I lost my best mate and my wife in two minutes. Why do you think I tried to drown the last two years in a series of bottles. If it hadn't been for Hermione, I'd still be there. She dragged me out of the living hell I was in. So if you two want to hate me, go right ahead, it's nothing compared to how I feel about myself, believe me." He collapsed into the chair and wept softly.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and glared at the twins. They backed off quickly.

"Harry, mate, we're sorry," Fred began.

"We didn't know," said George.

"No, you didn't, nobody did," Harry whispered. "Molly, I'm sorry for this. I just want you to know that I loved Ginny with every fiber of my being. I'm sorry that I failed you and Arthur. I promised that I'd take care of her and I failed."

"No Harry, you did what you had to do. You took down that slimy bastard and gave millions of witches and wizards a new chance at life. I got over any hard feelings long ago. You are always welcome here. You and Hermione both."

"Thank you Molly, but I really need to be alone right now." He stood up and nodded to the twins, making his way out the door. With a crack he was gone.

George and Fred shook their heads. "Sorry Hermione," the both said to her. The left feeling very confused. Everything they had thought had been turned upside down in an instant.

"So, Hermione dear, how is Harry, really?"

"Honestly Molly, he's doing better than he was when he came to me after I got out of St. Mungo's. He was a real mess then. He was a fall down drunk, and he had let himself go. I've had to work very hard to get him back this far."

"I'm glad that he has you. He needs someone like you to love."

"Oh, there's nothing going on between us Molly."

"Really? I see the way you watch him. Ginny used to look at him that way."

"Oh, I love him, don't get me wrong. I'd go to the ends of the earth for him. He's had my love since first year. He's not ready for anything like that though. You know, it's different for me than it is for him. I can love someone and be fulfilled in different ways. For a man like Harry, well I think that he could only ever give himself to one woman, and that woman was Ginny. If he had feelings for me, he buried them long ago. I think he would feel that he was cheating on her with me."

"That must be hard for you dear."

"It can be sometimes, but I remember Ron and how I felt for him, and I understand how Harry feels. He's my best friend Molly. I'll never jeopardize that. I'll be there in whatever capacity Harry needs. Merlin knows we've spent a great many nights together in the last six months, but nothing has ever happened in that time to give me the idea that he sees me as anything more than his best friend."

"He needs to get over her. You could make him happy."

"I don't think he'll ever get over your daughter Molly. I really don't think he'll ever accept anyone in that way again. I'm content with the comfort we share with each other. It's enough for me to be able to hold him and have him hold me back. At this point I don't think either of us could go any farther anyway. I know I'm not ready for something like that."

"But it must be so lonely for you."

"Not really Molly. Remember, I spent two years in the same state as the Longbottoms. I don't really recall any of it. Parvati tells me that my mind just couldn't handle what had happened. Harry isn't the only one that lost everything that day. He turned to the bottle. I turned in on my own mind. I loved Ron a lot, Molly."

"I know you did dear. I would just see you two happy together."

"I just don't think it's in the cards Molly. We do love each other, but not in that way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find Harry."

"Do you have any idea where he's gone?"

"Oh, I have a good idea. He always goes to one spot to brood. That's where I'm heading."

"Take care of him dear. Come back again. We love you both."

"I know Molly, and I will, on both counts." She left the Burrow and disapparated with a crack.

(**********)

She appeared with a crack in the entry hall to the Ministry of Magic. It was an off day, so there was no-one there, other than the normal security wizard. It appeared that Llewellyn had taken a break. The hall was silent except for the sound of the fountain in the middle.

She looked at the fountain and sighed. The old set of statues that used to be there had long since been replaced. In their place was a new set of statues. It featured Harry and the other five that had accompanied him not only to the Department of Mysteries, but to the apocalyptic battle as well.

"It's not even a very good likeness of us," she whispered as she looked at the statues. It was a little unnerving to see herself there, next to Harry, with Ron in the middle with his arm around Harry. Ginny was next to him, flanked by Luna. Neville of course was kneeling in front of the group of them.

"Alright Harry, you can take of the cloak. I know you're here."

With a sigh he removed his invisibility cloak. "I really wanted to be alone, you know."

"Too bad Harry. I don't want to be alone."

Harry stood up and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug and gently kissed her forehead. "I'm going after them, 'Mione." He turned and started to walk towards the elevator.

"What do you mean Harry?" She started to panic as she started to realize that he had one of his schemes in his head.

"Who do they claim is the most powerful wizard in the world? Who do they say is the most powerful wizard since Merlin?"

"You know it's you Harry. What do you have in mind?"

"I'm going to bring him back to you Hermione. I'm going to give you a shot at happiness."

"What are you talking about Harry? You can't bring Ron back, nobody could."

"You don't think so? Don't underestimate me Hermione, I'm not without my resources."

"Harry, you'd never survive the effort. No-one's ever brought back the dead, and everyone that has ever tried has died in the attempt."

"Aye, that's true Hermione, but I know something they didn't."

"And what's that Harry?"

"I'm the descendent of both Godric Gryffindor and Merlin. I was taught by Albus Dumbledore. I was marked as an equal by the greatest dark wizard ever. I have abilities I've never even begun to tap. Believe me, this isn't just something that I've come up with today. I've been planning this for a long time. Admittedly it started in a drunken stupor, but I've been sober for six months now, and I've got it worked out."

"Take me with you."

"What?"

"You heard me. I've lost Ron, Harry, I'm not losing you too. If you must try this, then take me with you."

"Do you have any idea what you're asking?"

"You're going through the veil, aren't you?"

"How did you know that?"

"I am the smartest witch of our generation. I didn't get that nickname for nothing Harry. If you're going through, you've figured out a way to protect yourself. You can do that for me too."

"I don't know 'Mione…"

"If you're serious about leaving, you won't get anywhere without me. Besides, you need me just as much as I need you."

"I've always needed you Hermione."

"Then I've got to go Harry. If you're going to succeed, you won't manage it without me. Don't ask me how I know it, I just do."

"Alright then Hermione. Got your wand?"

"Of course Harry. Let's go then."

"You're sure?" She nodded. He grabbed her hand, and they started taking the steps towards the veil that was hidden deep in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic.


	3. Into the Shadows

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. Steve Perry plot concept stolen shamelessly...

**Chapter Three: Into the Shadows**

After a short while Harry and Hermione made their way into the Department of Mysteries. As they arrived in the antechamber, Harry looked over and saw that Hermione had a rather nervous look on her face.

"You don't have to do this Hermione," Harry whispered to her.

"Yes I do Harry. I have to see this through just as you do." She sounded a lot braver than she looked however.

"Alright 'Mione, I just wanted to give you an option. It's only too late when you step through. I won't think any worse of you."

"I would think worse of me Harry."

"Right then, let's get in there." He grabbed her hand and led her in through the door. They stepped into a small chamber with a dozen doors laid out in a circular pattern.

"Which one Harry?"

Harry furrowed his brow in concentration. He seemed to be reaching out with his mind. He stood stock still for a few minutes before opening his eyes. He turned to his left and finally his eyes settled on a door. "That one," he said simply.

Not waiting for him Hermione walked over to the door and opened it. She walked into a large rectangular room. In it was a sunken pit, perhaps some twenty feet deep. There were stone steps going down into the pit, and the sides were lined with benches. In the center of the pit was a raised stone dais, and upon this dais was an archway, unsupported by walls on any side. The archway was covered with a tattered black curtain which rippled slightly, as if a breeze were blowing across it.

"It's cold in here Harry," Hermione said, shivering slightly.

"Yeah, it is," he commented as he joined her. "Do you hear it 'Mione?" He cocked his head to one side and listened intently.

She listened to see if she could indeed hear what he was listening to. Sure enough, she could just make out a low whispering sound, as if voices were coming from beyond the veil.

"I hear it Harry, this time I hear it."

"I'm glad you can. I'm going to assume that I'm not going crazy then."

"Well, if you are then we both are I guess."

"I spent a good amount of time studying everything I could on this portal, during my lucid times anyway. I'm pretty sure that the passage through is intended to rip the soul out of the body. We have to protect ourselves from this at that point. I'm going to use an old spell that was designed to keep the soul and body attached, even at the point of death."

He pulled out his wand and drew her close to him. Before he started the incantation though, he paused. "Before we go through with this I want to tell you something."

"What's that Harry?"

"In case something should happen while we're on the other side, I wanted you to know that I love you Hermione."

Her eyes grew wide. "I… I love you too Harry."

"I wish I could give you the kind of love you deserve. You were the first girl in my life, and you should be loved and cherished and cared for. I wish to Merlin that I could give you that. I understand myself well enough now to know that I could never give you what you deserve. My truest love is reserved for one woman only, and I made that choice long ago."

"I know that Harry. I've known it for a long time."

"I just thought you should know how I felt. If it hadn't been for Ginny I might have been able to let my love for you develop into something more."

"I'm content with what we have Harry. I don't need more. I'll always be there for you, and you'll be there for me. In a lot of ways we're more intimate than most couples. We know each other better than most Harry. You don't have to say any more."

He didn't say anything else, what could he say to that. He just nodded his head. When he brought it back up there was a wicked gleam in his eye that took her breath away. He pulled her close and his lips captured hers in a breathtaking kiss. When he broke the embrace he whispered to her "For luck," he said while thinking of a Muggle movie hero that had received a kiss in a situation very much like this.

It was a completely stunned Hermione who watched him draw a circle around them with his wand. "_Aeternitas_!" he commanded. "The spell is dependent upon the strength of will of the caster. If the caster's will is sufficient, there isn't a force in the universe that can kill him. After all that I've been through, I'm betting that my will is stronger than anything the veil can throw at us. Ready?"

"As ready as I ever will be Harry."

"Let's go then." Hand in hand they walked to the veil. Harry pushed it aside and stared at the opening. It was almost like looking at something that wasn't there. There was a sense of motion, but he really couldn't see anything. It was as if it were swirling. He could almost feel the hairs on his arm following a circular pattern.

"Harry, this hurts to see. I can almost see it, yet I can't!" Hermione's voice was almost a shrill shriek now.

"I know what you mean!" he answered, his own voice starting to pitch up an octave or two. "We've got to go in before staring at this robs me of my will! On the count of three! One! Two! Three!

As one they jumped into the vortex (as Harry had come to think of it). Pain ripped through Harry as he felt a tearing sensation deep within himself. He braced his mind and fought. Fought to keep himself alive. Fought to keep Hermione with him. Fought for his quest. Fought for his best friend. Fought for his wife. Fought for his future. Fought for his children (where did that come from?).

Harry fought with every fiber of his being. He fought until he thought he must break, that no mortal man could possibly withstand what he was going through.

Just when he thought he was going to give in the feeling lessened. He didn't dare relax his vigil until the pain had fully subsided. When at last the pain had passed, he relaxed. He opened his eyes (he hadn't even realized that he'd shut them). He looked down and saw that he was sitting on some sort of rocky ground. He still had a grip on Hermione's hand. She appeared to be unconscious, though she was breathing. He opened his mind, using what he had been taught of legilimency, and found her thoughts there, though a little muddled and blurry.

Gently he shook her to rouse her. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment, and then shot open. "Harry?" She cast around furiously until her eyes fell upon him. A look of abject relief came across her face. "Are we alive?"

"We seem to be," Harry commented. "Pretty dismal place, this."

She looked around and seemed to agree. It was dark and dreary. It was almost as if all the color had been drained from the place. Everything was cast in a pale shade of gray.

"Rather depressing actually. Shall we get moving Harry?" She looked at him and he nodded. "Which way?"

"Hadn't actually thought it out that far in advance," Harry admitted. "Might as well go this way. It all seems to be the same anyway."

They wandered for a ways when it started. It was subtle at first. Just a little random whispering.

(who who who…)

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah"

"What do you think it is Harry?"

"Maybe it's the voices that we heard behind the veil.

(what what what…)

"I don't think I like this Harry. It's really pretty creepy."

"I think I agree with you 'Mione."

(why why why…)

They kept on walking for what seemed an eternity. It all seemed the same. The landscape just kept on being the same.

(wither which why… who wether where…)

"I wish they'd bloody well stop."

(wonder wonder whoop)

(hiss hiccup hair)

"They're getting worse 'Mione. It's getting hard to concentrate."

She pulled her wand. "_Silencio!_"

(ha hip hop hep)

"Damn."

(whiz beep pip bang)

"Make it stop Harry!" Hermione was crying now, the tears streaming down her face.

"I'm trying Hermione! Can't you see that?"

She sunk to her knees. "Please Harry. It's like it was when I was in St. Mungo's. Please."

Harry placed his wand on his palm. "_Point me_," he murmured. The wand started spinning on his hand, not stopping to show him North. He was about to give up in frustration when it stopped and pointed off in a random direction. Looking to where it was pointing he saw a pinpoint of light.

(zip die wither bomp)

"I think I've found something Hermione." He looked down and saw her curling up in a ball. He picked her up and started carrying her towards the light.

It seemed to take forever, but thankfully, she seemed to be much lighter here than she would have been back in London. As they approached the light seemed to expand until it was almost a solid wall in front of them.

(crazy will tinkle jump)

Throwing caution to the wind he plunged through the light barrier.

(tree help di…)

The voices stopped the instant they passed through. It seemed that they had entered some sort of euphoric paradise. There were rolling hills, and oh the colors. Everything was vibrant and wonderful. It was something out of a dream. Harry was filled with a sense of peace and tranquility.

He gently laid Hermione down on the grass. Her hair spread out around her in an angelic pattern. She had never looked more beautiful. She let a contented little sigh out of her and relaxed with a pleasurable shudder.

Harry sat down next to her and reached out to stroke her hair. It felt so soft and luxurious. He was overcome by an urge to lay down next to her. As he did so he realized how completely knackered he was. It was the first peace they had had since entering this place.

He looked over at Hermione and realized she was asleep. It looked so peaceful. He closed his eyes and let the waves of drowsiness wash over him. His last conscious thought was how wonderful it would be to just lie here next to her forever.


	4. The Challenge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Four: The Challenge**

"_Wake up Harry. You need to wake up."_

"_But Ginny, I don't want to."_

"_You need to my love. Your work is not yet done. Just a little more, I promise you."_

"_But I miss you so much."_

"_Look inside yourself Harry. You carry the key within."_

"_What do you mean? Ginny?"_

He opened his eyes, but she wasn't there. Frantic now he sat up and looked around. There was no-one there but himself and Hermione, and she was sound asleep.

He reached over and shook her lightly. "Come on Hermione, wake up. I need you here with me. Come on…"

"Is it time to get up Harry? Did we oversleep?" She sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Why am I still so tired?"

"I think it's this place 'Mione. It did something to us, made us want to sleep."

She looked at him, then looked closer. "Harry, what is it? You look like you saw a ghost."

"She was here Hermione, I'm sure of it."

"Who was here?"

"Ginny…"

"Where? Did you see her? Is she okay?"

"I don't know Hermione. All I know is she's the one that woke me. All I wanted to do was to lay here next to you and sleep forever. I was so tired Hermione. It was like all the weariness I've ever felt in my life came over me, and it felt so good to just lie there."

"I know just what you mean Harry. I think we have to get out of here. It's too peaceful. It's kind of like a trap here."

"A gilded cage is still a cage, eh Hermione?"

"Exactly Harry." She looked around, noting what she saw. "I wish I had a cauldron."

"What are you talking about Hermione?"

"Well, I've been thinking. We still have to deal with those voices don't we?

"Yeah, I hadn't thought of that."

"Good thing I'm here then isn't it? Look over there. Unless I'm very mistaken…"

Harry snorted his disbelief.

"As I was saying, over there is hellbore. It's the prime ingredient in a draught of peace. If I had a cauldron I could brew us a potion to help us deal with the effects of the voices."

"Hermione, I believe it was Ron who said this to you once. Are you a witch?"

She looked at him as if he had grown a third eye. "What do you mean Harry."

Sighing he pulled out his wand. "_Cortina_," he said with a wave. A cauldron appeared in front of him, complete with a burning plate underneath it and a stand to support it.

She smiled at him and he stuck his tongue out at her. She giggled for a moment and pulled her own wand. With a flicker she sent blue flames into the burning plate. Another flick and water had partially filled the cauldron. She went over and plucked a sufficient amount of hellbore and came back over.

"Is that all you need?"

"Of course it isn't silly," she said as she reached into her robes and pulled out a tiny kit. She tapped it with her wand and it grew into a normal sized potion making kit.

"Do you always carry one of those with you?"

"You never know when or where you might need a potion Harry. Professor Snape always told us to be prepared."

"Hermione, you know I never listened to that slimy git unless I didn't have a choice."

"That's why I'm making the potion and not you Harry," she said with a giggle. Half an hour later they were ready to go, each armed with a number of small flasks of the calming potion.

"Ready Harry?"

"As ready as I ever will be Hermione. Let's go."

"Remember, as soon as we're outside of the boundary, drink the potion. It should make things bearable."

"Got it." The stepped out through the barrier and back into whatever hell it was out there. Once again they were enveloped in shades of grey. All the color and all the emotion was drained out of this land.

(who who who)

The each drained a flask. Instantly a wave of peace and placidity swept through them. "I think it's working," Harry said with a smile. Hermione nodded at him.

The walked on for a long time. The voices continued, but it was much more bearable now that they had the potion to keep them from becoming disturbed by them.

"This is getting us nowhere Harry. We need to find someone or something to help us."

"I think you're right Hermione. Give me a minute to think. I'm sure that something Professor Dumbledore taught me during our seventh year applies. It's just a little harder to get the mindset right with this potion in me." He looked at her face and added quickly, "though given the alternatives, I'll take the potion." He was rewarded with a quick smile and a slight blush from her.

He sat down on a rather large rock and closed his eyes. He sat stock still for a while, then opened his eyes. "There might just be a way. It requires that I set my thoughts in a particular pattern. It could take a while, and I'll have to be immobile for it. It's a rather intricate piece of ritual magic. Could you watch over me and see to it that I'm protected? I'll be quite vulnerable for a while."

"I wonder why they don't teach this at Hogwarts?"

"Well, I gather that it's very advanced, as it was Dumbledore himself that taught me, and ritual magic is rather lengthy and archaic, as well as very difficult, requiring as it does such intricacies of mindset and language. The closest we get in school would be either arithmancy or potions. Each is ritualistic in procedure."

"That's very astute Harry. When did you become such a philosopher?"

"I did a lot of private study when I was seventeen, Hermione. I've had a couple of years to do nothing but think and brood. Well, that and drink, but that was kind of limited to night time."

"Don't worry Harry, I'll watch over you."

"Thanks Hermione." He crossed his legs and sat akimbo. For a long while he didn't move. Hermione wasn't even sure that he was breathing half of the time. It wasn't until he started a soft chanting in a strange, lilting language that she was sure he was even alive.

Over and over he repeated his strange chant, his arms rising up towards the skies now. Louder and louder he chanted, sometimes changing cant or pitch, always imploring his need in his voice.

Finally he was done. He slowly stood, somewhat unsteadily. Hermione came over and took hold of his elbow to make sure that he was okay.

"Alright Harry?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I haven't had to do that for a long time."

"What language was that that you were speaking?"

"Cantonese. Oriental wizards are heavily into ritualistic magic."

"What were you saying?"

"Basically, I was imploring the Lords of Law and Light to show me the way, to supply a guide in our quest. If I did the spell correctly we should see the results shortly." He swayed slightly. "Merlin, I'm tired. That takes a lot out of me."

"I would imagine it would Harry, I've never seen anyone keep at a spell for so long. It would require a great deal of magical energy."

"Well, if there's one thing I've always had, it's great stores of magical energy. It was one of the things that gave me a chance against Voldemort." He looked off in the distance. There appeared to be something there. As he watched it seemed to approach.

As it grew closer Harry could make out its shape. It appeared to be some sort of oriental dragon. It flew closer still, its body undulating as it approached, in the style of the Chinese dragons that Harry had once studied. He noticed that the color of the dragon was not muted here in this realm. It appeared to shimmer, and as it approached Harry could tell that it was rapidly changing hue and shade, never seeming to be the same twice.

It landed in front of them. Harry stepped in front of Hermione and drew his wand. She looked slightly chagrined, but stayed behind him.

"You'll not need that here, young master. You called for aid, but the Lords of Law and Light are limited here. I am all they could suborn, and I am a chaos dragon. This is a realm of entropy, not of order."

"Give us what aid you can then, good sir, and we'll be on our way."

"Ah, but there is a price to be paid for such aid, as I am not at all inclined to provide it. You must first prove yourselves worthy. There are three here that you would aid. Only two of the three may you reach. The third is for the girl only. She must prove her worth at a later time to recover him."

"Ron," Hermione whispered behind Harry.

"Aye youngling. You must prove your worth to win back your love. Only you may rescue him from death. It is forbidden to this one. Now young master, would you do what you can to recover your Godfather? For he is to be your guide if you can recover him."

"What is required dragon?" While Harry was shocked to hear of Sirius, he was determined not to show any sign of weakness to his creature of disorder.

"Only that you answer five riddles. Answer correctly and I provide you with your Godfather as a guide."

"And should I fail?"

"Then I eat you and your lady friend, forever damning you to this plane's version of hell."

"And should I refuse?"

"Then I still get to eat you."

"Then it appears I have no choice. What are the rules?"

"You may use whatever skills and abilities you have at your disposal. However you may not ask any questions of the lady. It must be your own skill and ability that wins the day.

"Agreed, begin when you will, dragon."

"Very well, your first riddle is this:"

"_To you, rude would I never be,  
Though I flag my tongue for all to see."_

Harry thought this through for a few moments. What could it be that would flag its tongue? Wasn't that a gesture of rudeness, to stick out a tongue? What was the kindest thing? Maybe it wasn't kindness? Maybe it was loyalty. What was loyal and would stick out its tongue? Harry smiled as the answer came to him.

"A dog."

"Correct young master. Your second riddle is this:"

"_Here there is no north, west, nor east,  
And weather fit for not man nor beast."_

This one was much more apparent to Harry. He had taken a liking to the stars in his years at Hogwarts, and the study of astronomy was a big bonus to him now.

"The North Pole."

"Correct again. Your third riddle follows:"

"_There was a green house.  
Inside the green house there was a white house  
Inside the white house there was a red house.  
Inside the red house there were lots of babies"_

This gave Harry pause. What could it be? Houses inside of houses? What in the world did that mean. He pondered this and gazed over at Hermione. She wasn't looking directly at him, but she seemed to be chewing something. He looked at her for a moment more and then went back to his pondering. What were the babies in the house?

What did it have to do with the colors? Chewing. What did that have to do with it? Wait a minute, Hermione was giving him a clue. What did people eat that had green on the outside, then white and red? What did the babies mean? What was a baby food? A seed? That was it.

"A watermelon."

"Once again you are correct. Two more riddles young sir. Here is the fourth:"

"_We are little airy Creatures,__  
__All of diff'rent Voice and Features,__  
__One of us in Glass is set,__  
__One of us you'll find in Jet,__  
__T'other you may see in Tin,__  
__And the fourth a Box within,__  
__If the fifth you should pursue,__  
__It can never fly from you.__"_

Harry had no idea what in the world this could be talking about. He was bewildered. It sounded something like what the sphinx had asked him during the third task in his fourth year, but he just couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it. What could he do?

The dragon had told him that he could use his skills and abilities. He couldn't ask for help, but he could glean the information in any way he could short of asking for help. What could he do to find the information? What did he have for abilities? Quidditch? No. Charms? No. Saving people? No. Occlumency? No. Legilimency? Maybe. Maybe he could pull the information from the dragon's mind. No, that wouldn't work. Dragons had very powerful minds. Hermione. She had a powerful mind, that was true, but she wasn't adverse to Harry.

He looked at her, straight in the eyes and started to reach out with his mind. Her eyes opened wide for an instant and she seemed to understand. All her barriers went down. In an instant he was in and had the answer, it was so easy, at least to her mind.

"Vowels, the answer is vowels."

"Very good young wizard. One left, the hardest for last. Are you ready?"

"Fire away dragon."

Very well, here is your fifth riddle. Answer correctly and you win your prize, answer incorrectly and I claim your souls."

_With potent, flowery words speak I,  
Of something common, vulgar, dry;  
I weave webs of pedantic prose,  
In effort to befuddle those,  
Who think I wile time away,  
In lofty things, above all day  
The common kind that linger where  
Monadic beings live and fare;  
Practical I may not be,  
But life, it seems, is full of me!  
_

The dragon had been right. This was by far the hardest of all the questions. He reached out to Hermione, but found nothing but despair there. She had no more clue to what this might be than he did. Well, that just meant that he would have to figure it out.

But try as he might, he couldn't seem to figure it out. It was a trick question, of that he was sure, but what could it mean? Oh what a riddle. How could someone riddle this riddle out?

A slow smile came over his face. He understood at last. It was a trick question. The answer was there in front of him in the riddle itself. Life is full of these. Of course. The answer was:

"A riddle."

A look of complete dejection came over the dragon. "You have proved your worth young master. Returned to you your Godfather is."

The chaos dragon disappeared with a puff of smoke. There in its place stood a rather confused looking Sirius Black.

"Sirius?" Harry's voice was little more than a whisper.

"Harry? How? Never mind, I don't want to know." He moved quickly and embraced the young man, who had just completely lost his composure. He waited until Harry had finished weeping on his shoulder before holding him at arm's length. "Let me see you. You've grown Harry. How long?"

"Four and a half years. I'm twenty now."

"And Voldemort?"

"Dead, along with Ron and Ginny."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry."

"That's why we're here Sirius. We're going to bring them home, or die trying. Life isn't worth living without them."

"Look, that reminds me, I have a message for you. I have no idea how I know this, but I have to give it to you."

"Alright Sirius, I'm listening."

"You better listen too Hermione. Harry's going to need your help on this."

"I'm pledged to see this through Sirius, just try and stop me."

"Hey, you're here aren't you? That's good enough for me. Besides I remember how close you two were. You're time will come after Harry's. Harry, look inside for the key."

"I've heard that before," Harry commented, looking up into his Godfather's eyes.

"There's more Harry. In order for Ginevra Potter to live," Sirius raised his eyebrows towards his Godson. Harry gave him a look that plainly said later. "Anyway, in order for Ginny Potter to live, Harry Potter must die."


	5. A Death in the Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Five: A Death in the Family**

Harry shrugged his shoulders and just stared at Sirius. Hermione on the other hand was beside herself. "Just what do you mean Sirius?" she demanded.

"I really have no idea Hermione. I only know that I had to pass the message on to Harry. I don't know why it has to be so."

"It doesn't matter Hermione. This changes nothing. I've had to deal with prophesies all my life. One more doesn't matter."

"It does to matter Harry. This prophesy says that you have to die. I'm not going to lose you too. Damn it Harry! I've lost Ron. I've lost Ginny. Now I have to lose you too? How much do you intend to put me through? Don't I mean anything to you?" She was shaking with emotion.

Harry gently wrapped his arms around her and held her until she stopped shaking. "Hermione, look at me." She looked up into his eyes. "I've beaten the odds so much that I've been living on borrowed time for years. If my time is to end, then at least it ends bringing back the woman I wasn't able to truly live without. You know this about me 'Mione. This is why I could never fully give myself to you. I've always been committed to her."

"I know that Harry, but it hurts."

"Well I do know about emotional pain Hermione. It's been the one true constant in my life. But, I'll tell you this. I'm not going down without a fight. I've beaten the odds before. I'm going to find a way to beat this, and I'm going to win the day. What good is it to be the most powerful wizard in the world if I can't beat a little thing like a death prophesy?" He smiled down at her. Her smile matched his. "Besides, I need to see how you win the day and get Ron back. I kind of miss the big lug."

He let go of her and turned to Sirius. "So, are you going to lead us to where we can find Ginny?"

Sirius broke out into a huge grin. "I thought you'd never ask. Right this way." He started walking away from the area. Harry and Hermione followed behind.

"So Harry, what's this about you and Ginny? I can only think about one way that she would become a Potter."

"Well if you must know, we eloped right after the N.E.W.T.s. We had had it with skulking around and pretending that we weren't interested in each other. Neither of us was very good at it. So, on the Saturday after the last test we took off for Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione went with us as a pair of witnesses and we got married."

"We were just coming out from the wedding when Voldemort struck. We took out a number of Death Eaters with curses of our own when Voldemort hit Ron with a spell that liquefied all the bones in his body, just as I was hit with some sort of curse from Bellatrix LeStrange. I was stunned but not unconscious. Hermione and Ginny were knocked flat. I couldn't seem to get my body to do what I wanted it to do."

"I've seen that one used before Harry. It was used to allow the Death Eaters to torture someone by doing things to a loved one and making them watch helplessly."

"Yeah, well it worked. Voldemort flicked his wand at Ron, and his body jerked around like a puppet on a string, all the while you could see the look of horror on Ron's face. He wasn't dead at that point. Voldemort just walked calmly up to him and drew a tremendous dagger from his robes and plunged it straight into Ron's heart. I just stood there and watched him die."

"Harry, I'm so sorry."

"It gets worse Sirius. After that Ginny managed to get to her feet somehow, and grabbed the dagger. She said an incantation and plunged it into her own heart. I watched her die and was powerless to stop it. Something about the spell she used though broke through the curse that held me, and sickened with grief I let loose with all the magic I had in one great blast. All of my love and sorrow and grief came out in one shot Sirius."

"Anyway, Voldemort didn't even realize he had died. He took a couple of steps towards me and just melted. Turned into a puddle of goo. Come to find out his will was all that was holding most of his Death Eaters together. They came apart at the seams when he died. Just dissolved much like their master."

"So you lost your best friend and your new bride just a few minutes after you got married. How cruel can fate be?"

"Not just them. Hermione was carted off to St. Mungo's in catatonic shock. She didn't come out of it for two years."

"What did you do?"

"What could I do? I drank myself silly. Two years wasted. Two years in a drunken stupor. Two years I could have spent coming after them. Two years for them to forget me and move on. Two years of Hell."

"Sure sounds like it to me. What do you think Hermione?"

"I think Harry's right. He needs to do this, win or lose."

They continued walking until Sirius stopped and cocked his head. "Do you hear that?"

"What is it?"

"They'll try to stop us. We mustn't let them catch up. Hurry now." He started to pick up the pace. They followed behind him.

They were running now, maneuvering across the rough terrain as quickly as they could. Harry was behind Sirius, but he was losing ground slowly. He could hear Hermione's labored breathing behind him.

"Sirius, we've got to make a stand. Hermione's not going to make it."

"Just a little farther Harry. Over this rise and we'll be where we have to be, and then we can make our stand."

Harry nodded and slowed down. He waited for Hermione to catch up and then scooped her up. Once again he was amazed by just how little she seemed to weigh. He ran with her in his arms as fast as his now tired legs could take him.

Up the hill he went, plunging over the top at breakneck speed. As he came over the rise he seemed to plunge into a Colosseum. Down the steps he fled until he was at the floor. Sirius was waiting for them at the bottom.

"What is this place Sirius?"

"This is where you need to be Harry. This is the one place where the adversary must fight fair and square, instead of utilizing resources you don't have. Here is where you must make your stand for your beloved."

"So be it then."

He turned to watch the way they had just came. He was gasping slightly from the exertion, and had leaned over to allow the stitch in his side to relax. Sirius motioned them over to a portion of the arena with a low stone bench. "Sit down Harry. Whoever it is that you have to fight, he'll be here shortly."

They sat and waited. Shortly after, a rider appeared on a jet black stallion. Harry looked on in fascination. Something about the rider seemed so familiar. He watched as the stallion made its way down the steps and into the arena.

The adversary was dressed in dark robes and a cloak that covered his face in shadow. "So, are you ready to die, Potter?" The voice was very familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place it. Evidently Hermione had no such problem, for she let out a gasp.

"Who is it Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"Yes Hermione, why don't you tell him who he has to face. You always were the smart one," the mysterious stranger said.

Hermione looked at Harry, and he could see she was trembling. "Harry, he's you."

"What?"

"You have to defeat yourself Harry."

"Not quite right Granger. This fight's to the finish. Only one shall proceed. If he wins he gets his precious wife back. If I win, well, lets just say that my tastes run more towards the brown haired sort." He pushed the hood of the cloak back and Harry could see his own face looking out at him.

"So what do you think Hermione? If I win you get to see what lurks in Harry's dark fantasies. He has always secretly wanted you to be his little Mudblood bitch you know."

"LIAR!" Harry was on his feet now.

"Am I?" The dark Harry seemed genuinely amused at the display. "Come now Potter. I'm the embodiment of your every dark secret. I'm what you could have become, what you should have become when you defeated Voldemort. I'm the Dark Lord you had locked away in you since Voldemort marked you all those years ago. I am everything you ever feared about yourself Harry. I'm what you would have become had you done like me and become a Slytherin. Now Potter, why don't you just come here and die."

"Well, I'll come, but I'm afraid you'll be doing the dying. It's been nice knowing you, me, but now I'll say goodbye." There was a dark gleam in Harry's eyes now. He pulled his wand out of his robes and walked towards his dark nemesis.

"I don't think so," dark Harry said while whipping his wand out. "_Dolio!_" A jet of pure black struck Harry in the chest. He flew backwards and landed hard on the ground. Where he had been struck a huge scorch mark blackened his robes. He winced in pain but got to his feet.

"Is that the best you've got?"

"_Delecero!_" A golden spell rushed at Harry. He flicked his wand and it angled away from him and into the ground. A long trench formed where it hit. Harry still advanced forward.

"_Intercedo!_" A glowing shield formed in front of Harry as he watched the spell splatter on it. He reached into his robe and pulled out a second wand.

"You may be me as a Slytherin, but you certainly haven't had my training. _You _haven't had to go through the baptisms under fire that I have. Believe me brother, I've had to learn."

He started flicking his wands back and forth in an intricate pattern in front of him. Swirling colors formed where the wands passed. Dark Harry starting casting spell after spell at Harry but couldn't seem to get through his defense. On and on it went, until the dark Harry stopped and stood there panting.

"What's the matter? Tired? I haven't even begun to fight yet. Now, defend yourself." He started casting curse after curse, causing the dark Harry to deflect spell after spell after spell. He kept sending hexes and curses in a faster and faster progression until it was just a blur of movement and magical energies being flung towards his counterpart.

Dark Harry appeared to be tiring rapidly. Harry on the other hand, seemed to be taking it in stride. He simply upped the intensity of the spells. Harder and harder they crashed into his opponents shields until at last they crumpled. Two spells went slicing into his eyes, destroying them. He dropped his wand and grabbed at his ruined face. As he did so Harry's final spell ripped straight through him. He sank to his knees.

Harry walked up to him. "For Ginevra Potter to live, Harry Potter must die," he quoted. His counterpart started to say something, but very little came out. Harry leaned down to listen.

"The power is truly in you. Seek what you desire within." With that he crumpled and died.

"Seek within?" Harry looked towards Hermione, but she didn't seem to have an answer. He looked at Sirius who shrugged.

He contemplated for a moment, then concentrated on his legilimency training. He turned his perceptions inward, towards the core of his being. Deeper and deeper he probed, reaching for depths he had never before plumbed.

Down and down he reached, seeking something that would aid him. Through the dark recesses of his being he searched until he found, deep inside of himself, a reservoir of brightness. It was a light that he had never seen before. He cautiously probed it, and almost recoiled from shock. He recovered quickly though, and gently prodded it outward, guiding it through his tortured psyche towards the outer barriers of his soul.

Hermione gasped as she witnessed a bright light seem to come from under Harry's skin. It started leaking out from his very pores, until it seemed to be pouring from his skin. The light drew itself out of him and then began to coalesce. It started to take shape, growing contours and gentle curves until it revealed a feminine form. The light dimmed until Ginny was standing there in front of Harry.

"Ginny?" Harry croaked.

"Harry!" she shrieked. "You figured it out! It was the only way Harry. I had to. I hope you can forgive me."

"You're really here? You're not a dream? I've got you back?" Harry couldn't move. He wanted to, but his tortured soul wouldn't allow it. It was all just too much for him to handle. He had killed himself and recovered his dead wife. For the first and only time in his short life, Harry Potter fainted.


	6. Hermione's Quest

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Six: Hermione's Quest**

He woke to find his head in Ginny's lap. He thought that he might be dreaming at first, but the more that he staid there the more he became convinced that he was awake and that it was real. "Ginny," he whispered.

"Yes Harry?"

"You're alive." It wasn't a question, though there was a question inherent in the statement.

"Yes Harry, thanks to you."

"How?"

"You were the one that figured it out Harry. When you defeated yourself you unlocked the potential to bring me back."

"But why inside of me? I don't understand." He burrowed his head further into her lap, luxuriating in the feel of it.

"Do you understand Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I think so. I'm trying to remember the incantation you used."

"_Iugum procuro praebeo compono veritas anima._"

"The sacrifice of love's bond provides the way, the truth, and the life," Hermione translated. "Brilliant Ginny, you provided Harry with exactly what he needed to defeat Voldemort. You basically transferred yourself into him. You gave him yourself in the ultimate sacrifice."

"It was what had to be done. I did it for him. I couldn't see him die like Ron did. Harry had to live."

"But how did you know what to do Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I worked on it all year with the help of Professor Aryens, the Ancient Runes professor, and Professor Flitwick. Once I translated the Runes concerning your destiny, and my role in it, I went to Professor Flitwick for help. He found a spell that your mother was working on Harry. He thought it would help, but he wasn't sure of what had to be done until very late in the game. He tried to dissuade me, but I wouldn't hear of it. I had to be prepared in case everything fell apart."

"It sure did Gin," Harry said so that only she could hear.

"It was a last ditch spell Harry. I never really wanted to use it, but I was prepared to just in case."

"Well, I want to thank you Ginny," Sirius said. "You saved my Godson, and made it possible for me to see him again. I'll forever be grateful to you for that."

"You're welcome Sirius. I did what I did because I love him."

"Ginny, do you know what I went through for two years?" Harry asked, suddenly sickened by the thought of her watching that.

"Not really Harry. I knew somehow that you were alive and unhappy, but I wasn't really aware of anything that was going on. It was a kind of pseudo existence inside of you."

Harry gulped and nodded his understanding. "Right, well, as much as I'm enjoying this, we need to get on with things. We've still got one more to get before we can return home. Are you ready Sirius?"

"I was born ready. Harry. I think the one you need to ask that is Hermione. After all, the burden falls to her this time." All eyes turned to Hermione.

There was a burning intensity in Hermione's gaze now. She seemed to visibly commit herself. "Whatever I have to do, I shall. What can you tell me Sirius?"

"Not much Hermione. Only that we have to go to a forest not far from here. I also know that whatever you have to face will tax your abilities and resources like nothing ever has."

"Well, let's get on with it then. No sense wasting time. I've got a lover to rescue."

They started walking in the direction that Sirius had shown them. As they were walking Harry and Ginny lagged behind, walking slowly and holding each other's hands as they did so.

"So how did you cope without me Harry?"

"Well, for quite a while I didn't Ginny. Your brothers held me responsible for the deaths of you and Ron, and I agreed with them. I hit the bottle rather hard."

"Oh Harry."

"I spent two years in a drunken stupor. If it wasn't for Hermione, I'd still be there."

"What did she do?"

"Well, she was in St. Mungo's for a couple of years while I was at the pub. When she finally got better, Parvati tracked me down and reunited the two of us."

Ginny raised an eyebrow in a mocking gesture. "Is there anything I should _know, _Mr. Potter?"

"Actually Ginny, she's been my roommate for the last six months. She and I helped each other through a lot of depression. I love her, but I could never be anything more to her than a friend. I've always been committed to you. I love you too much for that, even when I thought you were dead."

"It would have been alright Harry. I didn't expect you to be a monk with me gone. I wanted you to be happy."

"I could never be happy without you Gin. I'm just not made that way. Like my father before me, I'm a one woman man."

"As you should be, if you know what's good for you Potter." She smiled at him to show him the humor in her statement.

"Oh, I know just what's good for me. There's this little redhead I know, and she's got such an exquisite bum," he said with a laugh.

"And who might she be, hmmm?" she said while looking at him.

"My wife," he whispered.

"I guess I'll have to get rid of her. Can't have the competition. Redhead you say?"

"Yeah, just about your height, looks a lot like you."

"Better hope I never get my hands on her."

"Oh I don't know, I'd like to see your hands on her," he said lecherously, winking at her. She slugged him on the arm and shook her head.

They continued walking for a while, and soon they could see a dark forest in the distance.

"Is that it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's it. We'll meet the rules master when we get there. He'll explain to you the task you must accomplish to regain Ron."

"Then let's get there so I can get this over with. I'm tired of waiting. I want Ron back. It's been way too long."

They trudged on. It took about thirty minutes to get there. Waiting for them was an ominous looking figure in dark gray robes. His head was cowled, and his hands appeared to be little more than skeletal appendages, the skin pulled tight over the bones.

"Are you the rules master?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Aye."

"What must be done to recover Ronald Bilius Weasley?"

"Who would test for his soul?"

"I would, Hermione Jane Granger."

"Very well Hermione Jane Granger, this is what must be done. You must enter into the forest and survive to reach the other side. If you complete your task your love's soul shall be returned to you. Should you not survive the task, your corpse shall be brought out, and your soul shall be condemned to eternal damnation for your insolence."

"Do you think your threats scare me? I've already lived through hell because of this. If I don't make it, then it would be no worse than what I've had. Bring on your dogs, old man," Hermione practically growled at him. Harry had never seen her so passionate, nor so disrespectful before. It shocked him that his friend could have so little regard for the rules. He reassessed her, and discovered to his dismay that her pain had been at least as great as his own.

"Hermione, be careful."

"I will Harry. I'm fighting for Ron's life after all." She smiled at him, but it wasn't her usual smile. It had a more feral look to it, almost predatory. She pulled her wand. "In there?"

"Aye. The test will begin when you enter the forest. Your friends will be waiting for you on the other side."

Hermione drew in a deep breath and stepped into the forest. As she did so the hooded figure gestured with his skeletal hand and the group she left behind disappeared.

Hermione took stock of her situation. It was dark in the forest, but not impossible to see, and her eyes were rapidly adjusting. Her senses were on edge, refined by all the things she had endured over the years.

"Might as well get this over with. The quicker I get through here, the quicker I can be reunited with Ron," she muttered to herself. She started jogging through the woods.

It soon became apparent that she was not alone in the forest. Something was flanking her on her right side. She veered to her left, but found that there was also something over there. She skidded to a stop.

She waited, but couldn't hear anything but the pounding of her own heart. Straining her hearing, she made out a faint crack of a twig snapping behind her. She spun around and was met with a blinding pain in her jaw and she fell over backwards.

Shaking her head to clear it she looked up. Standing over her was none other than Vincent Crabbe, flexing his fist with a very satisfied look on his face. She could make out Goyle behind him.

Her mind raced. What could she do? Did she still have her wand? It was lying a couple of feet away from her.

"Do you two actually think you can beat me? A couple of goons like you?"

They nodded their heads stupidly. While they were gloating over their superior positions she lunged for her wand. Crabbe moved to intercept her, but he was too slow.

She grabbed the wand and brought it up. "_Sagitto!_" she screamed and pointed it first at Crabbe and then at Goyle behind him. Arrows flew from the tip of her wand. The first took Crabbe in the left eye. He fell instantly. The second caught Goyle in the throat. He gurgled for a moment before realizing he was dead.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," she snarled, gaining her feet. Once more she was off, running now, not wanting to give her opponents the time to catch her. Deciding that mobility was her greatest ally, she started weaving through the trees, not presenting a straight line target to any foes.

She heard the spell whistle at her before she saw it, and she almost avoided it, but it hit her legs and they went out from under her. She had been hit with a tripping spell.

A short pug faced woman stepped out from behind a tree. "_Stupify!_" she yelled.

"_Protego!_" Hermione countered and watched the stunner reflect off her shield. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" She watched as her spell was repelled by a shield. "_Bombardo!_" she yelled right behind it. The blasting spell blew through the shield and took Pansy in the stomach. She flew backwards and what remained of her hit a tree with several wet thuds.

Hermione got up. "Bitch," she said scornfully before resuming her journey. What more would she be forced to face? She was tiring now. Her pace had slowed considerably. The fight with Pansy had taken a lot out of her, even though it had been over quick. Offensive magic was draining.

She heard the growls after a short time. Looking back over her shoulder she could make out shapes moving low to the ground behind her. She pushed herself to run even faster, but after a short time she concluded that it would be no good. She stopped at a convenient tree and put her back to it. Here she would make her stand.

Very quickly the shapes came out of the trees. They were a pack of large white wolves. The lead wolf jumped at her. She barely dodged it and it slammed into the tree next to her. She pointed her wand at one of the wolves farther away from her. "_Retexo!_" she called out. The spell hit the wolf and it gave a low, piteous howl. Its entrails erupted from its torso, and it keeled over. The other wolves, smelling the fresh kill leapt upon it and began rending its flesh.

Hermione pointed her wand at them and prayed they would all be within the area of effect for her next spell. "_Chaosium!_" she yelled. The wolves were encased in a globe and there was a whooshing sound. The wolves started to gasp for breath, and then each of them silently exploded, burst from their own internal pressure.

She slumped down against the tree. She wasn't sure just how much more of this she could take. She was unprepared for the voice she heard just then.

"Look at this, it's the retched little Mudblood. How fun for me to find you here, all alone where no one can help you."

She looked up. "Malfoy," she spat out. He came over and grabbed her by the bottom of the chin, lifting her easily up from her position on the ground.

"No!" she screeched, and her scream was matched by his. She felt a faint tingling sensation, but Malfoy's body jumped and jerked as he held her face. He quickly let go and collapsed to the ground, momentarily stunned by her outburst of accidental magic.

He started to get up, but she kicked him in the face. She heard a satisfying crunch and saw blood spatter. He collapsed once more. She jumped on his back and wrapped her fingers in his hair. She proceeded to pound his face into one of the tree's roots, over and over and over again. When she could feel no more resistance in him she finally stopped.

She looked at him now, and was sickened. His face was unrecognizable, mostly sticky goo really. One thing was for sure though. He would never breath again. Once again she had killed on this quest. So be it. Anything for Ron. She needed him more than life itself, and nothing was to stand in her way.

She stood, a little uncertainly at first, and then staggered on. There couldn't be much more after this.

The forest started to thin. Surely she was getting close. Maybe a hundred yards away she could make out light starting to filter through the trees. She hastened to get through to it.

"Going somewhere Miss Granger?" She recognized the voice. She stopped and waited for him to arrive, panting softly while she waited.

He stepped out of the shadows, dark robes billowing. "You really don't expect to defeat me now do you, you silly little girl?" He pulled his wand and pointed it at her. "_Ava_…"

She let go with a charm of her own. "_Vertex!_" Instantly a whirlwind formed at Snape's feet, throwing dirt and leaves and other sediment all around him. She dove to the side as his curse slammed into a tree directly behind where she had been standing. It erupted in a small green explosion.

"_Occaeco!_" she shouted, turning her wand on herself. She quickly faded from sight. Snape in the meantime was busy clawing his eyes and firing random curses in all different directions.

She dropped to her hands and knees and scurried past him. When she had reached a tree about ten yards behind him she stood up and peered back at him. "_Prester!_" she shouted, and the whirlwind became a swirling pillar of flame.

Snape's robes and hair caught on fire quickly, and soon he was engulfed in flames. He ran off burning, but soon collapsed and fell face first to the ground. "Slimy git," she spat out before she sprinted the last bit of distance to the forest's edge.

She emerged and saw Harry, Ginny, and Sirius waiting for her. Harry smiled at her. She smiled back and then collapsed.

She woke to a gentle voice calling her name. She had woken to that voice on numerous occasions in the last six months, but it had always been a horrific nightmare that had wakened her. This time though, it was different.

"Ron?" she croaked.

"You did it luv, you won," he answered. She opened her eyes and found herself being held in his arms.

"It really is you. We made it."

"Yeah Hermione, you made it. You and Harry have done the impossible. Guess it just takes a little longer for the two of you." He laughed, and Hermione thought that it was quite possibly the sweetest sound she had ever heard.


	7. The Return

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Seven: The Return**

"Hermione, wake up. Please wake up."

"Hmmm…"

"Come on Hermione. I've missed you so much. I can't believe you came for me."

"Oh Ron, I was having the most incredible dream. I dreamt that you had died and I had to go with Harry to rescue you and Ginny."

"You didn't dream it Hermione. It really happened. Now, would you please open your eyes and give me a proper kiss?"

Hermione's eyes flew open. "Ron?" Her arms wrapped around him as he brought his head down and kissed her, gently at first, but growing in intensity and passion as it went on. At last they broke the kiss, and she pulled back slightly to look at him.

It was all really too much to assimilate at one time. She therefore did what any sane person would do. She broke down in tears, letting two and a half years of pent up emotion spill out, sobbing on Ron's shoulder.

He patted her rather uncomfortably on the back, never having been one for the nurturer or comforter role.

"If you two don't mind," Harry interjected, "we need to get back now. I really don't know how much longer I can keep us shielded from the effects of this place."

"What do you mean Harry?" Ginny asked.

Hermione let out a little gasp. "You mean you've been…?"

"Yeah, it's my will against this place. I've been holding out as long as I can, but I'm getting tired, Hermione. Remember what happened the one time I let it sag? We almost spent eternity sleeping in a field of flowers."

"Sirius, can you show us the way out?" Hermione asked.

"Did you come in through the veil?"

"Yes."

"Then follow me. It isn't actually that far." They all started out for the veil.

It didn't take them that long to reach it, but Harry wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Just the effort of getting to the veil had put an immense strain on him. He was gasping for breath by the time they reached it, and he was shaking from the effort he was putting forth.

"Just a little farther Harry," Ginny whispered as she helped him along. He nodded his head, but didn't seem to be capable of speech.

"Here it is Harry." Sirius looked down at his Godson, the concern etched on his face. "Is there anything special that you need?"

"Yes," Harry croaked. "Everyone join hands with me at the center. Ginny and Sirius to my left, as you two are closest to my heart, and Ron and Hermione to my right. I'm going to pull strength from each of you as we pass through the barrier. It might feel a little weird.. or it might just hurt like Hell."

They did as he instructed and then hand in hand they walked towards the barrier. It did feel weird. It felt like Harry was drawing part of them out and devouring it. It felt rather nastily like getting drunk (ask a glass of water). Then the pain hit. Sirius would later swear that it felt like he was being torn limb from limb. Once more they had passed through the barrier, and as soon as they hit the floor of the chamber the pain vanished.

Harry realized that they were all on their hands and knees now. He looked up and saw the extremely shocked face of an unspeakable. He looked as if he had seen a ghost, which, if truth be told, he had.

"What day?" Harry asked.

"Monday," came the reply.

"What year?"

"1997"

"Thank Merlin! Get Minister Bones. Tell her that Harry Potter needs to see her." For emphasis he drew back his hair to reveal his scar. The unspeakable nodded and rushed from the room.

"Right then, nothing to do but wait now," Harry muttered. They all found convenient seats on the benches that lined the room.

They didn't have to wait for long. Very soon after the unspeakable had left the doors burst open, revealing not only Minister Bones, but a very worried looking Arthur Weasley as well. Harry had forgotten that he was now the Assistant Minister.

They all looked up at the pair that had entered. Arthur stopped dead in his tracks. "MERLIN'S BEARD! Am I seeing things?" The poor man swayed on his feet and looked ready to pass out.

"Daddy?" Ginny squeaked. She and Ron burst from where they were sitting and gang tackled their father.

"Ginny! Ron! How? I never thought I'd see you again! Oh Merlin! How is this possible? Have I died?"

"It was Harry, Dad. He came and fought for us. Well, he and Hermione did…" Arthur never would remember which child told him that...

Arthur disentangled himself from the two of them and staggered down to where the others were sitting. He looked wild eyed at Sirius, then looked to Harry and Hermione. He pulled them each into a hug, and broke down crying. After a while he pulled back.

"I can't ever thank you enough. You've given me back what I thought I'd lost forever."

"We really had no choice sir," Harry said. "After all, we lost them too. Now Mr. Weasley, I have to talk to Minister Bones. Sirius, would you come with me?"

"Of course Harry."

They walked up to where Minister Bones was watching the happy reunion. As they got there they realized that she had been crying as well. She wiped away the tears and smiled at Harry. "I see you've accomplished the impossible once again Mr. Potter."

"Erm, yes, well, you see…"

"I see that you have brought someone else back with you."

"Yeah, well, that was what I wanted to talk to you about."

She looked at Sirius. "Mr. Black, as Minister of Magic it is my solemn duty to inform you…"

"Oh you can't be serious!" Harry burst in.

"As I was saying, I must inform you that upon your death, all debt to society was considered paid. Also, the fact that we managed to identify the body of Peter Pettigrew, as well as the eyewitness accounts given to us from many sources, not the least of which was Mr. Potter here, all charges were dropped. Your place in society has been restored. Of course, we would have done so simply on the say so of Mr. Potter. The wizarding world owes its existence to him after all. If he wants a pardon, who am I to argue."

"Thank you Minister."

"I'm just glad that I could do this for you. May your return to this life be filled with peace and satisfaction."

"So long as I get to spend time with Harry and his family, that's all the fulfillment I need." Sirius smiled down at Harry and ruffled his hair. Harry grabbed him and hugged him close.

(**********)

_Three years later._

Harry walked hand in hand with the young toddler through the Gate that would take them to the Burrow to visit Molly and Arthur. He opened the door and ushered little James William through the entry, and spotted his Mother-in-law.

"Nana!" James called out. Molly looked up and smiled. She hurried over and lifted him up in her arms.

"I've got someone who would love to meet you James," she said.

Harry looked at her and a huge grin split his face. "Molly, have they come home?"

"Yes Harry, they arrived just a little while ago. They're in the sitting room. Why don't you go in and see them." I'll bring James in after I get him a biscuit.

Harry nodded and ran the short distance to the sitting room. He burst in and found Ron and Hermione sitting there.

"Alright then Ron?"

"Alright Harry."

"Still sticking around with my Brother-in-law then Hermione?"

"Like he has a choice," she said, moving awkwardly to get up. She had to grip the side of the couch and push up, sticking her swollen belly out in front of her.

"Merlin," Harry whispered as he saw her. "How far along?"

"About eight months. She could come anytime now."

"Wait until I tell Ginny."

"Wait until you tell Ginny what?" Ginny asked from the door way. She let out a shriek when she saw Ron and Hermione. She rushed in and jumped into Ron's arms.

"So are you two back for good?" Harry asked.

"Yup, just bought the property on the other side of the Burrow. That way we can all be together."

"So Harry," Hermione said, "did you ever think that this would ever happen?"

"Never in a million years Hermione, but then, I was never very good at Divination." He laughed at that, and then counted his blessings. Yes, life was indeed wonderful these days, and it looked like it was just going to get better from here.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing it, and I hadn't thought of it for a while. I love fics like this, and this is just my attempt to write one. I hope that I've kept you all entertained, and now it's on to other fics. Thanks again.

Sharptooth


End file.
